Don't You Want Me
Don't You Want Me is a song by Human League from their album Dare. It was performed by Rachel and Blaine in the episode Blame It on the Alcohol. They performed this song as an impromptu performance on the stage in Rachel's basement after kissing each other in a game of Spin the Bottle, started by Rachel while everyone was drunk at her party, "The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza". Rachel drunkenly announced that her new duet partner would be Blaine, and leans into Kurt laughing hysterically. After this song, Rachel considers her interest in Blaine, and decides to act on it. This is the second song that Blaine sings that is not related to Dalton Academy or The Warblers. This song was released as a single and was on Glee: The Music, Volume 5. Lyrics The lines in italics are found only in the extended studio version. ♪ Blaine: You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar When I met you I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around Turned you into someone new Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet Success has been so easy for you But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now And I can put you back down too. Don't, don't you want me? You know I can't believe it When I hear that you won't see me Don't, don't you want me? You know I don't believe it When you say that you don't need me Both: It's much too late to find You think you've changed your mind You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry. Don't you want me, baby Don't you want me, ohh Don't you want me, baby Don't you want me, ohh Rachel: I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar That much is true But even then I knew I'd find a much better place Either with or without you The five years we have had have been such good times I still love you But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own I guess it's just what I must do '' '''Both:' Don't, don't you want me? You know I can't believe it When I hear that you won't see me Don't, don't you want me? You know I don't believe you When you say that you don't need me. It's much too late to find When you think you've changed your mind You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh (Ooh, ooh, ooh) Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby? Trivia *During the song, Quinn looks at Santana and Sam with a saddened look. *Finn looks at Quinn and then back at Rachel again. *Kurt looks to Blaine. *Brittany is wearing Artie's Glasses and Puck is wearing Lauren's glasses. *Rachel was wearing one of Mercedes' earrings during the performance, while Mercedes watches and wears the other. *At one point, when Blaine sings the line "don't you want me?", Santana answers "I want you! I do!" while she's right beside Sam. This after she spent almost the whole night professing her ownership over Sam in an alcohol-induced state of extreme jealousy. *At one point, Kurt looks at Blaine's butt. Videos thumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Season Two Songs